My First Love
by Kanako Moe
Summary: Lui POV/ punggung mungilmu nampak pergi meninggalkanku, sendirian di padang bunga Lavender. Tetes demi tetes air mata turun dari ujung mataku. Cukup. Rindu kini tak dapat kutahankan lagi. Kini, memori yang hanya mampu ku ingat adalah hanya rambut biru indahmu, yang selalu menjadi alasan tangisan rinduku ini.


Aku nggak akan banyak ngomong, so, 'met baca.

.

.

Disclaimer: voca bukan punyaku. Voca punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media

.

.

**Prolog**

"...aku akan menunggumu"

"ta, tapi, apa maksud liontin hati setengah ini?"

"aku juga punya sepasang. Aku bewarna biru tua dan kamu merah. Tak apa bukan?"'

"tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!"

"selamat tinggal..."

Yang terakhir ku tatap darinya yang terakhir adalah... Rambut biru indahnya dan punggungnya yang perlahan-lahan meninggalkanku.

Chapter 1: dimana dia?

**Lui POV**

Aku sudah sampai. Sudah sampai tepat di depan kota bernama Voca. Aku mendengar bahwa my first love ada di kota ini. Yah, dia adalah temanku dari kecil dan temanku yang pertama kali. Aku menyukainya, tidak! Mencintainya sejak saat itu..

**Normal POV**

**Flash back... (saat semua masih kecil)**

"dasar kau anak buruk rupa! Kau tahu itu kan!" teriak salah seorang dari geng gakupo kecil. Liu yang sedang di cegat oleh teman Gakupo tampak gelisah. Sebentar lagi ia mau ke rumah neneknya. Otu-san dan okaa-sannya sudah mau pergi berangkat meninggalkannya (maklum, ortu Lui memang sangat lamban dalam menyadari anak mereka sendiri). Merasa akan ada hawa pembunuh yang keluar dari geng Gakupo, Lui menangis. Ia takut akan dua hal: - takut ditinggalkan ortunya pergi ke grandma house dan takut kalau ia akan di bunuh sekarang juga.

Ia gemetaran. Tanpa ia sadari, satu persatu air mata mulai bergelimangan di pipinya. Sungguh saat itu ia sangat ketakutan. Beruntungnya geng Gakupo saat itu karena saat itu mereka mencegatnya di hutan daerah belantara. Gakupo yang menyadari kalau Lui menangis tertawa sambil mencengkram poninya.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! Kamu anak cowok apa bukan sih!? Ayo semuanya! Ikat dia lalu ambil ranting kayu dan pukuli dia habis-habisan! Supaya kita bisa tahu apakah dia nangis buaya atau nangis sungguhan!"

Semuanya pada memukuli habis-habisan Lui. Sebelum mencari reanting kayu ntuk memukuli Lui, mereka terlebih dahulu mengikatnya dipohon. Sudah ada beberapa darah menetes dari tubuh Lui. Sungguh malang nasibnya. Syukurlah Ring kebetulan lewat situ. Ia segera mengambil pisau yang ia bawa untuk mengambil jamur di hutan.

"hentikan! Aku membawa pisau dan kalian hanya membawa ranting kayu yang kecil! Lepaskan dia!" ucap Ring menengahi antara Lui dan geng Gakupo. Rupanya pisau yang cukup kecil itu tak membuat hati mereka ciut. Mereka segera mencari ranting kayu yang lebih besar dari pisaunya Ring.

"o-ow.." ucap Ring.

akhirnya geng Gakupo bertarung melawan Ring. Pengecut banget ya geng Gakupo. 5 orang melawan satu cewek barambut sebahu. Masalahnya, Lui sedang pingsan jadi tak dapat membantunya. Akhirnya, entah karena Ring jago silat (?), geng Gakupo pun berhasil dikalahkan oleh Ring dan Ring segera membawa Lui pergi ke rumahnya untuk segera mendapatkan pengobatan medis darinya.

"ng? A, aku dimana?.."ucap Lui saat abru sadar.

"ah! Kau sudah sadar! Tenang saja, anak-anak nakal itu sudah pergi kok!"

" HAH! AYAH IBU!"

" ayah ibumu siapa? Oya, kalau nggak salah keluarga Hibiki-sama tadi kulihat sudah pergi ke Hokkaido. Asyik banget , aku tahu itu dari asistenku sih..."

"WHATS!?" Lui tentu saja terkejut bukan kepalang.

"nih minum dulu.." Ring langsung memberikan sup hangat ke Lui dan segera saja Lui langsung menghabiskannya dengan lahap. Dasar anak kelaparan.

"haah.. Nih, sudah. Aku pingsan berapa jam sih?" ucap Lui seraya memberikan mangkuk supnya ke Ring.

" 48 jam. Or two days."

"HAH!?" Lui kembali terkejut.

" ng? Kenap.. Oya ya! Aku baru ingat katanya kamudari keluarga Hibiki-sama ya! Maaf! Aku lupa kalau kamu klan terhormat!"

"bukan itu yang kumaksud..." ucap Lui lirih,.

" nggak apa-apa. Kamu bakalan terbiasa kok. Aku juga ditinggal oleh ayah ibuku selama dua setengah tahun nggak apa-apa kok!" ucap Ring dengan maksud menghibur karena Lui hampir menangis.

"makasih.." Lui pun menghapus air matanya yang hampir menetes.

"aku Ring." Ring menjulurkan tangannya, di balas oleh Lui.

"aku Lui.."

Begitulah awal perkenalan mereka. Karena keluarga Hibiki ke Hokkaido selama dua bulan, Lui pun tinggal di rumah Ring selama dua bulan juga. Mereka akhirnya menjadi sahabat yang sangat dekat selama lima tahun. Mulailah tumbuh bibit-bibit cinta. Mereka mulai berteman dari umur tujuh tahun hingga sebelas tahun. Tapi, suatu hari, Ring harus pindah karena orang tuanya dipindah kerja. Begitu Ring menceritakan akan kepindahannya ke Lui, Lui menangis. Ring memberi tahu kalau ia akan pindah di padang bunga tempat mereka sering bermain bersama.

"ke, kenapa kau harus pergi? Hiks,hiks.." melihat Lui menangis, Ring segera mengambil saputangan dan sepasang gambar hati setengah ( liontinnya berbentuk seperti ini tapi terbelah. Dapat disatukan lagi karena di tengah-tengah belahannya ada magnet ). Yang setengah bewarna merah dan setengah bewarna biru. Ring langsung mengelap air mata Lui dengan sapu tangannya itu.

"ini untukmu.." kata Ring dengan menggenggamkan liontin itu ke tangan Lui.

"ta,tapi apa maksudnya? Hiks..." Tanya Lui.

" jika kamu sudah remaja, datanglah kepadaku. Aku akan menunggumu."

"ta,tapi.." Lui bergetar hebat.

Ring bergetar menahan nangis. Sebenarnya mereka saling menyukai tapi tak ada pihak diantara mereka yang memberi tahukan kalau mereka saling menyukai. Tes! Satu demi satu air mata menetes dari mata Ring. Ring buru-buru menyekanya.

"se... Selamat tinggal Lui... Hiks!" Ring langsung berlari meninggalkan Lui yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

" Ring.. TUNGGU! RING! RIIIIIIINGG! HUAAAAAAAAA!" Lui langsung menangis jerit-jeritan dalam keadaan pundung. Entah karena sterss, Lui melupakan nama cinta pertamanya. Yang ia ingat adalah, padang bunga, liontin yang diberikan cinta pertamanya, dan yang terakhir, Rambut biru indahnya. Maklum, orang tua Lui yang menemukan Lui dalam keadaan tertidur dengan mata bengkak langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya pulang.

**End of flash back..**

**Lui POV**

Kugenggam liontin bergambar hati setengah milikku. Aku beruntung karena nero-nii dipindah ke kota ini sebagai penghargaan pekerja teladan karena nero-nii adalah pekerja teladan selama lima belas tahun. Well, aku di kota Voca ini selama lima belas tahun. Oya, aku belum bilang kalau aku punya nii-san ya? Nggak usah diceritain. Nii-sanku itu orang yang disiplin, pekerja keras dan..? Cukup keras pada adiknya sendiri. Kami sudah sampai di mansion yang gila mewah banget. Ini karena kakak saat presiden (wow) negara datang, ia berjasa menemukan dokumen penting yang membuat bodyguard presiden mengobrak-abrik cafe nii-san karena kewalahan mencarinya. Akhirnya, nii-san berjasa akan dua hal: berjasa menghentikan gerakan bodyguard presisen yang menngamuk, dan menyelamatkan cafe. Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung merebahkan diri dikasur yang empuknya nggak ketulung. Kulihat Nero-nii sedang bersiap-siap pergi lagi.

"Nero-nii mau kemana?" tanyaku

" ngedaftar kamu. Mulai hari ini kamu anak SMA kan!? Oya, kamu sekolah di Higashi high scool" jelas Nero-nii. Eh, sekolah?

"o iya. Tapi, nggak bisa besok ya ka?" tanyaku lagi.

"NGGAK BISA! Kamu mau nggak sekolah dan jadi pengangguran selama lima belas tahun mendatang? Ini hari terakhir mendaftar!" perkataan Nero-nii menjadi tegas. Haah..

" yah... Ya sudah, aku di mansion aja"

"ni anak, kamu harus photo nanti disana!" bentak Nero-nii.

"heh? Cih, sial!" ucapku lalu pergi mengikuti Nero-nii.

Setelah mendaftar...

" haah.. Akhirnya bisa tidur.." kurebahkan diriku ke kasur. Nero-nii sudah tidur duluan. Maklum, Nero-nii memang hari ini capek sekali.

Tenonet! Tenonet!

Ng? Oh handphonenya Nero-nii bunyi. Dari siapa ya? Nero-nii langsung bangun dan mengangkat teleponnya.

" halo? Oh, Neru. Iya say. Aku dah sampai nih. Kamu mau mampir? Ya sudah kusiapkan teh dulu ya? Nggak kok. Nggak ngeropotin aku" ucap Nero-nii dengan suara bak banci alias di merduin. Wadala, itu kan pacarnya nii-san. Baiklah kuhitung mundur, sebentar lagi aku pasti diminta tolong. 3, 2, sa...

"Lui, tolong buatkan teh ya" OHO! BINGO! Dasar, kakak selalu begitu!

Tingtong!

"permisi.." nah, itu kak Neru, Pacar nii-san. Dia sangat baik padaku. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat senang bila ia datang ke rumah.

"nii-san, Neru-onee, ini tehnya.." dan saat aku ke ruang tamu... OMG! Mereka berciuman! Aku langsung kembali ke dapur, pura-pura meneriaki mereka dari dapur.

"hah!? Oh, Lui. Ada apa?" kata Neru-onee.

"tehnya sudah jadi" ucapku.

Neru-onee kupanggil onee karena aku sudah menganggapnya onee-chanku.

"Oh, makasih. NERO!"

"a,ada apa?"

"ternyata kamu bilang nggak akan merepotkan kamu, tapi kamu malah ngerepotin adikmu ini!" kata Neru-onee sambil mengambil teh dari tempayan yang kubawa. Wehehehe, aku tersenyum licik dalam hati.

"ma,maaf.." ucap Nero-nii seraya berwajah menyesal.

Malamnya...

"Lui, kami mau pergi kencan untuk beberapa hari, jadi jaga rumah ya" ucap kak Nero. (sejak kapan kencan itu selama berhari-hari =_='')Heh?! Jaga rumah!?

" tenang aja Lui. Adik sepupuku mau nemenin kamu kok. Nah, Miku, masuk. Oh iya, nanti ada Ring juga, tapi dia nanti datang soalnya masih ada les." seorang gadis berambut tin tails masuk dan... Dan.. dia..

OH MY GOD! She is really, really pretty!

"yoroshiku, Lui. Watashi Hatsune Miku desu. Yoroshiku!" ia menjulurkan tangannya tanda mau berkenalan. Ok, didepan cewek yang cantiknya bak pelangi ini jangan menampakkan muka memerah, gugup apalagi keringatan.

" a,a iya!" pipiku masih merona. Nii-san dan pacarnya sudah pergi.

**Cklek**!

Hah!? Siapa dia!? Cowok berambut biru, memakai syal, dan membawa es kotak es krim ditangannya.

"ah, Kaito kau datang juga!" Kaito? Dia siapanya Miku sih?

"ng.. Maaf kamu siapa?"

"aku Kaito shion. Aku dan Miku satu sekolah, vocaloid high scool." ia menampakkan senyum liciknya. Sepertinya ia tahu kalau aku mulai menyukai Miku.

"eng.. APA SATU SEKOLAH!?" aku baru sadar kalau Miku bukan satu sekolah denganku. Aku bagaikan drama, menangis pundung dalam hati. Kami pun masuk ke rumah dan mulai memainkan beberapa games. Aku dan Kaito berkali-kali bertarung sengit karena kami memang saling menyukai Miku. Jadi, siapa yag menang boleh duduk di samping Miku.

**Ting tong**

"heh? Siapa itut? Lui-kun, boleh kubuka bukan, pintunya?" tanyanya Miku. Aku mengangguk.

Oh kami-sama, betapa mulianya engkau telah menurunkan bidadari secantik dia.

"ah, Ring! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Ayo, Lui-kun sudah menunggu di dalam bersama Kaito-kun!" hah? Nampak ia sedang berbicara dengan sesosok gadis, cukup cantik sih.. Dengan rambut biru sepunggung. Ia ikut mengikuti Miku dari belakangnya Miku ke arah masuk ke rumahku.

"ah, Lui-kun, ini Ring. Dia satu sekolah denganmu. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Ring!"

"watashi Ring Suzunedesu. Yoroshiku!" ia tersenyum manis dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Aku tersenyum tipis. Ia mirip dengan image cinta pertamaku. HAH!? Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku langsung menampar pipiku cukup keras. Jangan sampai mereka melihat wajah senduku!

"ng.. Lui-kun? _whats wrong_?" tanya Ring sambil mengelus pipiku pelan. Dasar sok akrab. Mau nggak mau, aku melepas tangan mungilnya selembut mungkin. Takut ia terluka. Ya, aku memang sudah di ajarkan oleh ibuku cara memperlakukan wanita dengan benar (emang barang?). Aku pun tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

"aku tak apa. Cuman... Um... Ah! Kita lupa makan malam! Aku akan ke dapur dan memasak untuk makan malam kita berempat!" Aku pun pergi meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur. Meninggalkan mereka berempat dengan wajah bingung dan tanda tanya di atas kepala mereka.

"Haaah.." Aku menghela napas. Aku pun membuka pintu kulkas untuk melihat apa yang dapat ku masak hari ini. Sejak ayah meninggal, keuangan rumah menurun sehingga keluarga kami tak dianggap keluarga terhormat lagi. Itulah sebabnya aku dan nii-san mulai belajar memasak. Karena keahlian masaknya nii-san yang mendewa, membuat aku mengusulkan agar ia bekerja menjadi koki restoran dan ia pun menyetujuinya.

Ah, ada kentang, ayam, daging sapi, telur, asparagus, sake..? Buat apa nii-san beli sake? Kembali kulihat bahan-bahan yang ada di kulkas. Aduh... Aku pasti akan di tertawakan Miku, Ring dan Kaito bila mereka malihat isi kulkas yang menipis bahan makanannya. Setidaknya ini cukup untuk membuat soup asparagus untuk empat orang. Aku mengambil celemekku bewarna hitam dengan corak dedaunan yang menghiasi bagian bawah celemekku ini. Aku harus menanyakan teman-teman baruku dulu. Kira-kira mereka suka soup asparagus atau nggak ya?

"Minna! Kalian suka sup asparagus nggak?" Tanyaku dengan menjulurkan kepala keluar pintu dapur. Dapur dan ruang keluarga memang berdekatan, makanya aku tak perlu repot-repot pergi berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Nampak mereka sedang menonton TV. Aku mendengus kesal. Kaito tidur dengan es krim di sekujur tubuhnya. Miku dan Ring sedang menonton TV.

"WOI!"

Ring dan Miku terkejut lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku. Nampak rasa bersalah muncul di wajah mereka.

"ah!? Maaf Lui-kun! Si bodoh bersyal biru itu tanpa sengaja memegang obat tidur yang ia bawa dari rumah dan segera meminumnya! Entah apa alasannya. Ya sudahlah.. Oh! Kamu mau masak! Biar kubantu! Kamu, si **negi's holic**, harap menjaga pacarmu yang sedang terkapar dengan bodohnya itu." Ring menekankan kata si **negi's holic** dengan maksud mengejek Miku. Semburat merah nampak di pipi Miku. Ternyata biarpun manis, Ring berlidah tajam juga ya.

Hah!? Tunggu! Aku menyebutnya manis!segera lupakan itu Lui. Yang kamu sukai, bukankah Miku? Eh? Kaito dan Miku berpacaran? Wajah Miku merah padam. Ia segera berusaha menarik tangan Kaito ke atas karpet agar dia tak masuk angin. Aku syok. Cewek rambut hijau itu menyukai Kaito! Aku terdiam mematung. Mulutku menganga mengeleluarkan arwah dari diriku ini. Baiklah. Lupakan Miku. Oh ayolah, Lui! Bukankah aku menyukai cinta pertamaku? Ya tuhan, hampir saja aku berpindah hati.

Dengan langkah lunglai, aku dan Ring menuju dapur.

" Kamu suka Miku pada pandangan pertama, bukan?" Sontak pertanyaan polos Ring membuatku terkejut. Semburat merah nampak terlihat jelas di pipiku.

"a, APA MAksudmu?!" ucapku gagap.

"hihi... Jangan remehkan mata seorang wanita ya? Terlihat jelas di wajahmu kalau kamu sedang jatuh cinta." ia menunjuk jari telunjuknya ke arah wajahku yang masih merona.

"a, aku..." tak tahu aku harus menjawab apa. Ia tersenyum manis. Ah!? Lupakan kata manis. Coret saja itu dari kata yang kucapkan tadi.

"KYAAAAA!" Ah, rupanya Ring tergelincir saat ia mau menuju kulkasku dan mau menabrak tumpukan kardus (maklum, kami baru saja pindah), dan kardus itu tergoyang lalu terjatuh mau menimpa tubuh mungil Ring.

"AH, AWAAAS!" Aku segera menolongnya, namun, sayangnya aku pun ikut terjatuh.

**Bruugh!**

"aduh.. HAH!?" aku terkejut sekaligus malu. Aku menimpa Ring! Aku entah kenapa makin menimpa dia yang terpingsan dan kardus-kardus berat itu semakin menindihku.

"ng... uh? HAH!? SUMI...!" ah rupanya ia tersadar. Wajahnya memerah. Ia mendorong tububhku yang tanpa ia sadari, ada kardus menimpa tubuhku sehingga membuatku semakin terjatuh.

"UWWAAA!" Aku makin terdorong ke bawah. Aku hampir menciumnya namun..

**cup!**

HAH!? Aku telah memberikan ciuman pertamaku kepada gadis yang belum terlaluku kenal! Aku mau melepaskan ciuman kami, namun sayangnya tak bisa karena entah kenapa kardus-kardus itu makin menimpaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**cklek!**

tunggu dulu, suara kamera? sayup-sayup terdengar suara Miku dan Kaito terkikik. Kutajamkan telingaku.

"KYAA! Kaito-kun! Kita berhasil merebut foto berjudul 'ciuman pertama' oleh Ring dan Lui!" suara tinggi itu.. Itu suara Miku dan kembali di sambung oleh suara Kaito yang berat.

"benar, kalau kita berikan kepada media massa, pasti akan menjadi berita yang menghebohkan!" hah? memang Ring seleb?

"tepat! Kita akan memberi tahu media masa kalau penyanyi papan atas mencium seorang pemuda yang ternyata itu ciuman pertamanya!"

WHATS!? RING ITU PENYANYI!? Bukankah ku dengar kalau Ring itu bersuara parau jika menyanyi?(aku diberitahu Miku).

**=T.B.C.=**


End file.
